To The End Of Hope
by SomeKindOfMagic
Summary: As Voldemort's reign of terror reaches new levels three young students will rise from oblivion to lead a rebellion against him and take back their school. This is the story of Neville, Ginny, and Luna. This is the story of the missing year at Hogwarts.
1. The Wedding

She knew this was going to be the last day she saw them. She could feel it; they were going to leave that night, and there was absolutely nothing that she could do about it. Sighing, Ginny Weasley propped herself into a sitting position, throwing off the covers of her small bed as she did so. She reached onto her bed stand for her wand slipping it into the front pocket of her hoodie. She blinked a few times as she looked around the room, still adjusting to the morning light that was seeping through the cracks in her window blinds, warning her that the day's sunny weather was not going to match her sullen mood.

She forced herself to stand up and headed over to the dresser, appraising herself in the mirror above it and running a comb through her hair. After she had at least managed to get all the snarls out Ginny glanced over at the other bed, occupied by a still-sleeping Hermione Granger. Her friend's hair was tied up in a bun at the top of her head, and her mouth hung slightly open as she breathed slowly in her slumber.

Ginny couldn't help but think that for the first time since the end of last year she looked rather peaceful. It was a look that had been missing not only from Hermione's, but also Ron and Harry's, faces for some months now, replaced by a shadow of importance, secrets and, most of all, fear. The change had not gone unnoticed by the youngest Weasley, and she couldn't help but feel that it would be a pity to wake Hermione from her deep slumber.

Biting her lip, Ginny glanced at her bedside clock radio, which read 9:58- only five hours until the start of the ceremony. Ginny knew that she could not allow Hermione any more of the peace that sleep seemed to bring her.

"Hermione, wake up. It's almost ten o'clock," Ginny whispered, shaking her friend lightly

Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly, yawning. She glanced at the clock and groaned. "I can believe I slept in so long! I wanted to get up at 8:00 but I was-"

"Up with Harry and Ron," Ginny finished. "I know, I heard you leave and come back."

"Mmmmm." Hermione's cheeks turned scarlet. "We were just talking. Don't mention it to your mum."

"I gave up any hope of you guys trusting me with what you're going out to do a long time ago." Ginny replied indignantly, and as she continued a hint of anger swelled into her voice. " But I would never tell my mum on you. I can keep a secret whether you think I can or not."

"Ginny it's not-" Hermione began, but Ginny shook her head at the sad look on Hermione's face, stopping her mid sentence. The innocence that sleep had brought Hermione was gone, replaced by the familiar shadow.

"No I'm sorry, I get it," she said. "I'm just frustrated and worried is all.

The shadow seemed fade just a little bit. "We do trust you Ginny. All of us."

Ginny couldn't help but think that it really was the perfect day for a wedding, as she walked down to garden where the wedding party was supposed to meet. A feeling of excitement had replaced most of the negative feelings she had woken up with. The thought that Harry, Ron, and Hermione would probably still be gone by the next morning continued nagged at the back of her mind but she was able to push it aside.

As Ginny neared the garden the first thing she noticed was Fleur fidgeting with the golden dress of her younger sister, Gabrielle.

Fleur smiled at the approaching Ginny and gave her a quick hug. "Ah you look beautiful as always," Fleur said.

"Not as much as you," Ginny replied, returning Fleur's smile and hug, but suddenly her heart wasn't in it. Her eyes slid away from the bride for a second as the gloom she had felt this morning seemed to settle upon her again. She had felt like this her entire summer. One moment happy, the next upset, with the occasional moment of fright thrown in there just for a change of pace. She almost envied Harry, Ron, and Hermione's constant grimness, at least they had a certain level of consistency. Her life seemed to have become one never-ending emotional roller coaster.

"Eet is time to go I think," Fleur said, reaching down to grab Gabrielle's hand, and leading her to the marquee where the ceremony was taking place. Ginny followed, forcing herself to focus on the positive again- she had to be happy for Bill and Fleur.

When they reached the marquee Ginny took Gabrielle's hand from Fleur, and smiled at the younger girl. "I can take care of her," she said to Fleur.

"Ah thank you, Geenenvra," Fleur said, kissing the top of her head and then going to speak with her father.

"Are you nervous?" Ginny asked Gabrielle.

"Not for the wedding," Gabrielle replied.

Ginny looked at her questioningly. "Are you nervous for something else?"

Gabrielle looked at her feet nervously and spoke in barely more than a whisper. "I don't want my sister to stay here," she said. "I want her to come home."

Ginny smiled sadly at her, remembering the sadness she had felt when Charlie had first moved to Romania. "I'm sure you'll be able to visit her all the time," she said reassuringly.

Gabrielle looked up, and there was a fierceness in her eyes that suddenly made Ginny realize that the girl was not so small; she was around eleven years old, the same age that she, herself, had been possessed by Tom Riddle. "That's not why I don't want her to stay," Gabrielle said. "I know bad things are happening here, and I don't want her to be een danger. Why can't her and Beell come live in France instead?"

Ginny's eyes widened a bit as she realized just how much Gabrielle must be going through. She herself had been thirteen when Voldemort returned to power, and she had known the implications, having grown up hearing the stories. Gabrielle was only eleven and she hadn't grown up in Britain, all she knew was that her sister was choosing to live in a place that was much more dangerous than her own home, and she couldn't understand why.

"They're not moving to France because..." Ginny paused, trying to find the right words, "because they want to help stop the bad things that are happening here. They know that there's something more important that they have to do than be safe, and even though it might not be everyone else's favorite thing they have to stay here because it's what's right." Her voice faded away, and though Gabrielle still didn't look like she understood, something suddenly clicked inside Ginny. For the first time since she discovered that her brother, her best friend, and her boyfriend were going to leave she was finally able to accept it.

Suddenly music sounded in the air, and Ginny motioned for Gabrielle to go forward. The younger girl forced a smile onto her face, and walked into the marquee towards where Bill and Charlie and a small minister were standing.

As Gabrielle reached about halfway down the aisle Ginny followed her, shooting a small but encouraging smile back to Fleur as she did so. The whole crowd was grinning at her, and out of the corner of her eye she noticed that even Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed to have their minds on something other than the war. And suddenly despite the crowd surrounding her and the happy music and the joyful atmosphere Ginny Weasley felt very, very alone.

"Lee, stop it I'm getting dizzy!" Ginny laughed as the older boy spun her around again. They were dancing, and laughing as they had been for the better part of the past two hours. The twins were off with some Veela girls and Harry had been talking to Elphias Doge and her Auntie Murial for the past hour so both Lee and Ginny had decided to enjoy themselves rather than stand around awkwardly.

"You're a wimp." Lee teased, but he stopped to let her catch her breath.

"I am not!" Ginny replied, punching him in the arm teasingly before putting her arms around his neck again as a slower song started. She noticed Ron and Hermione dancing on near them, and smiled.

Suddenly there was a bright light and a wave of silver. Both Lee and Ginny froze as the whole party went silent. In the middle of the dance floor a lynx patronus appeared. It slowly opened its mouth to speak in a voice that Ginny recognized as Kingsley Shacklebolt's.

"The ministry has fallen. Scrimeour is dead. They are coming."

The peacefulness of the party was gone, replaced by a wave of panic as somebody emitted a high-pitched scream and people scrambled about. Ginny searched the room for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, knowing that they would leave at any minute. She turned towards Hermione's voice screaming, "Ron!" from somewhere to her left.

She spotted Harry and Hermione but as she began to run towards them Ron came bolting from their other side towards the pair to grab Hermione's hand.

With a small swish of silver they were gone.

Ginny barely had any time to register that the three people who mattered to her most were suddenly gone. At the exact same moment that the trio disapparated, dozens of Death Eaters appeared with a pop.

The wedding party became even more panicked , and Ginny saw Lupin, Tonks, and a group of Aurors were fighting with a death eater. A jet of purple headed straight towards Lupin's chest, but Ginny shouted "Protego!" and the spell ricocheted away, hitting the wall of the tent and burning a hole through it.

The Death Eater turned and stared at her, fury in his eyes, and Ginny immediately recognized him as Dolohov. "Expelliarmus!" she shouted, but the Death Eater simply flicked his wand and blocked the spell.

"Terentius!" This time the Death Eater didn't manage to block the spell, and his arm erupted into flames. He screamed and Ginny turned to run as Dolohov recovered slightly and said, "Augementi" pointing his wand at his own arm to put out the fire.

Ginny dared to glance back. The Death Eater was right behind her. He seemed to have adopted her as his personal target. He grabbed the back of her dress and pulled her to a stop, spinning her around to face him and throwing her wand across the lawn. "You like to play with fire, eh?" He smiled evilly. "Well let's see what you think of this!" He raised his wand, and Ginny flinched.

Suddenly the Death Eater's grip released and he fell to the ground as if frozen. A blonde figure came into view, her wand pointed directly at where Dolohov had been standing only seconds before. "Hello Ginny," Luna Lovegood said dreamily. "We better run, most of the party's already apparated away."

Ginny stared at Luna for a second, amazed at how she always seemed to keep her head on in the worst crisis. "Yeah, okay," she agreed, and followed her friend towards a hill beyond her house.

"We can go to my house," Luna said. "It's just a bit over there." She pointed to the left, and Ginny could just make out the top of a tall house beyond a couple of hills. "I don't think we have to run. No one's followed us."

"Luna, did you see if any of my family got away?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yes, they all disapparated right away. Your mum tried to stay and look for you, but my father told her that he'd make sure we both got away okay," Luna replied.

"Does he know we're here?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure, but I told him if I found you I'd bring you to our house so he'll probably meet us there." Luna said, seeming completely unfazed. "It was a lovely wedding don't you think? Did you see Harry, Ron, and Hermione disapparate? Do you think they've gone on their mission?"

"Yes," Ginny said, completely sure of herself. "They've been preparing for weeks."

"Well I wonder what it is," Luna said airily, "And if there's any way we can help them."

"I don't think there is Luna." Ginny replied sadly, "All we can do is hope."


	2. The Silver Trio

_ "Okay your turn." The boy said as he plopped an every flavor bean into his mouth, and made a face. "Eh- Spinach." He smiled and looked at her expectantly._

_ "What do you want to do after school? I mean like when you graduate what do you want to be?" She asked immediately, the question had been burning a hole through her tongue since they had begun talking._

_ A dark shadow crossed the boy's face, and he looked away from the girl as he answered slowly. "Well I think I would like to be an auror, but I don't know if that will ever happen."_

_ "Why not?" She prodded._

_ "It's just-" He paused as if trying to decide something, "It's not important." He said finally. "I just might have other things that need to be done. I can't be positive about where I'm going to be in two years."_

_ And as Ginny Weasley stared out onto the dark lake she considered for the first time that things might not be the same next year, and that Hogwarts might not always be her safe haven._

"Where do you think they are?" The voice of Luna Lovegood shook Ginny out of her memories and she look at the other girl, startled.

"Sorry, what?" She asked, shaking her head as she tried to pull her thoughts away from Harry and their hours at the lake. Ever since he, Ron, and Hermione had disapparated from the wedding she had been able to think of little but the memories she had had with them through out their years at Hogwarts as her overwhelming fear that she would never see them again threatened to tear her apart.

Luna smiled at her, "Wrackspurt got you?" She asked in her airy voice, "We could walk over to my house if you'd like. Daddy has all sorts of charms around the house to keep them away." The two girls were sitting in the living room of the Burrow, and had just finished a game of Wizards Chess.

"No." Ginny waved away her friends odd interpretation of her empty-mindedness. "I was just thinking."

"About Harry?" Luna asked, bluntly. "I was asking if you had any idea of where they might be."

"Well, yeah maybe." Ginny replied. "I mean last time we heard from them they were at Grimmauld Place, I think. I mean I'm not positive. I know Mum knows but she won't tell me because she thinks I'll go looking for them. I heard her and Dad talking about it when they thought I was asleep."

"I suppose it's a good thing that your parents don't know muffliato." Luna said matter of factly.

"Yeah I guess." Ginny said. "I just wish they'd tell me things outright. I'm not crazy, I know to stay at home and keep my nose down like a good little girl."

"You sound like Harry."

"Yeah well, Harry's a git." Ginny sighed. "I wish there was something to do." Her and Luna had been spending their time talking about Harry, Ron, and Hermione, playing Quidditch, talking about Harry, Ron, and Hermione, listening to the radio, playing wizards chest, and talking about Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They hadn't really seen anyone except each other and their parents. Fred and George stopped in about once a week, and once in a while an Order Member would come for dinner. But the headquarters of the Order had moved to McGonagall's house so the Burrow was not the bustle of activity it had once been.

"We could go looking for Gillenhal Lighties." Luna said. "Daddy thinks that he spotted one last week."

"What the he-" Ginny began, but was interrupted by a voice coming from the kitchen.

"Ginny! Luna! Come in here! We have visitors!" Mrs. Weasley called.

Ginny was surprised. Her mother didn't usually bother having her come out and greet guests. She looked at Luna who looked mildly surprised. "I wonder who it is." Ginny said. For a brief second her mind flashed to Harry, Ron, and Hermione but she quickly shook the thought from her head.

The girls walked excitedly to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was with an older woman and a young, round faced boy.

"Neville!" Ginny exclaimed and ran to give the boy a hug. "How are you?" She asked, releasing him as he stood awkwardly smiling at her.

"I'm... alright." Neville said, his eyes shifting to his grandmother who was speaking in a hushed tone to Mrs. Weasley.

"Would you like to go to the sitting room?" Luna asked. "You seem to be a bit nervous."

Neville shot Luna a dirty look, but allowed her to lead him into the Weasley's living room. Luna and Ginny took their usual places on the couch and Neville sat awkwardly in the chair on the other side of the small coffee table. He immediately leaned forward, and although he was still the awkward, pudgy boy that he had always been Ginny couldn't help but notice there was a certain sense of purpose in his gaze. "So." He said. "Have you heard the news?"

Luna and Ginny shared a bewildered glance with each other before turning back to Neville. "What news?" Ginny asked.

Neville looked away from the two of them, and Ginny saw a flash of anger cloud his usually calm eyes. "Snape's been made headmaster of Hogwarts."

"NO!" Suddenly Ginny was on her feet, hands clenched into balls, fury engulfing her entire being. "He can't be! Not that absolute- that complete- that evil- that twisted-"

"Murderous ass? Luna supplied helpfully. Ginny and Neville turned to stare at her, shocked. "What?" She asked. "You know I can swear. I'm not all sunshine and crumple-horned snorkacks."

Ginny shook her head, "How could they possibly let Snape become headmaster? What about McGonagall or Flitwick or Sprout? Why would any one of them let Dumbledore's murderer be in charge?"

"I don't think they have much say." Neville said. "The Death Eaters have taken over everything else. They've obviously taken over Hogwarts as well."

"Are the other teachers staying on?" Luna asked.

"I think so." Neville said. "But from what I've managed to get out of my Gran the Order thinks that there's going to be a Death Eater taking Snape's job, and one taking the place of the Muggle Studies Teacher as well."

"Why would a Death Eater want to teach Muggle Studies though?" Ginny questioned.

Neville shrugged. "No idea. It's just what I've heard."

"Oh it's probably to teach about how muggles and muggle borns are terrible and should be killed," Luna said, and there was a hard look on her face that Ginny had never seen there before.

"I'm sure you're right," Ginny agreed. "It's just- ugh, I can't believe it."

"I know," Neville said. "But I'm not going down without a fight."

Ginny looked at him. "What do you-"

"We should restart the DA!" Luna said, excitedly. "Get people to fight back like we did when Umbridge was there."

"Yeah!" Neville said. "Only this is much more important! This is real!"

"Definitely." Said Ginny. "This time it's going to be about applying what we learned in the DA last time. Although the three of us have already done that."

Ginny had never thought about the idea that her, Luna, and Neville would replace Harry, Ron, and Hermione once they left, but now that she thought about it it only seemed natural. They were the ones who had fought with them at the Department of Mysteries, and they had always been the most loyal to Dumbledore's Army, and closest to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It seemed the obvious course for them to become leaders now that the three of them had mysteriously vanished.

Neville wasn't quite the natural leader that Harry was, but he had just as much heart, and passion. Luna definitely had Hermione's brains even if her ideas were a bit more quirky. And Ginny- well it just wouldn't be a secret rebellion without a fiery Weasley at it's heart.

"Do you guys still have your coins?" She asked the other two, and both of them nodded. "Good. We should start sending out messages to the original group straight away, and then when we get to school we can get started as soon as possible."

Neville and Luna nodded fervently at her, and there was a look in their eyes that reflected exactly what Ginny was feeling. For the first time since Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone she felt as if she had a purpose, as if there was something she could do.

While the three of them were off fighting Voldemort from hiding, her, Luna, and Neville could defend their home so that when they got back they would see that they weren't the only ones that cared, and that they had a support system greater than they ever imagined. If Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the golden trio, then Ginny, Luna, and Neville would become their silver trio.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Platform 9 3/4 had never been such an intimidating place. At every corner Death Eaters stood in groups of two or threes, their eyes roving around the platform. Neville could recognize several of them, despite their face coverings, from the Department of Mysteries. Avery stood with Dolohov who seemed very confused, Jugson and Macnair guarded the entrance to the platform looking menacing as ever, and Rookwood stood alone at the head of the train, stopping every student before they could get on and checking a list to make sure they were not muggleborns.

The platform was also emptier than usual due to this last rule. The muggleborn community made up about a quarter of the students at Hogwarts and it was hard not to notice their absence. The sight of Seams Finnigan standing in the line to board the train unaccompanied by Dean Thomas was particularly jarring to Neville, and he wondered where his fellow seventh year was.

There was one group of people who's absence was even more obvious than that of the muggleborns: Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Neville's stomach flip flopped as he thought again of the idea that this would be his first year attending Hogwarts without the three of them. Their disappearance had not gone unnoticed by the other students either.

"That Weasley boy- he's a pureblood, and his sister's here. Where is he?" Neville heard a fourth year boy say.

"He's probably wherever Harry Potter is." The boy's friend responded and a third member of their group, a blonde girl, nodded in agreement.

The three younger students joined the queu lining up to be checked by Rookwood. Neville followed them. They seemed to him to be inquiring minds, and he couldn't help but wonder if they would be good additions to the DA. They would have been too young to join the original but now that all the sixth and seventh years from the first DA were gone Neville realized that he Ginny, and Luna would have to find new, younger students to fill their shoes.

The younger students continued their conversation about Harry, Ron, and Hermione whereabouts as they joined the line and Neville listened intently. A quick glance at their ties told him that they were Hufflepuff students which, other than Slytherin, would be the hardest house find members from.

"Do you guys think that Hermione Granger is with them?" The girl asked the other two in a hushed voice.

"No." Said the second boy firmly, "She's muggleborn. She'll be in even more danger than the others. She's probably out hiding somewhere."

"Don't be stupid Jeremy," The first boy said. "Harry's in more danger than anyone. Haven't you seen those wanted posters? No I bet you that wherever Harry and Ron are Hermione is too."

"Yeah I agree with Roger," The girl said.

"And you'd be right." Neville spoke up for the firs time.

The three Hufflepuffs spun around, startled.

"I was listening in on your conversation." Neville admitted sheepishly. "I'm sorry, but I heard you guys talking about Ron Weasley and it caught my attention." Neville lowered his voice. "To answer your question Harry, Ron, and Hermione are all together."

"I knew it." The boy who had been identified as Roger said quietly.

"How do you know?" The other boy, Jeremy, questioned suspiciously.

"I'm friends with Ginny Weasley, who was with Harry, Ron, and Hermione the day they disappeared," he explained. "And Luna Lovegood, who was also there."

"Well that's enough for me." The girl replied, smiling at him. "I'm Cali by the way." She extended a hand to Neville.

"Neville Longbottom," Neville replied, shaking her hand, and nodding. "I already caught your guys names." He said to the others.

"So why exactly were you listening in on our conversation?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Well you see Ginny, and Luna and I have this idea..."Neville's voice trailed off as he realized that the four of them were now standing directly in front of Rookwood. "Come and find us on the train," He whispered. "If you're interested."

The other three nodded enthusiastically and then turned to Rookwood who checked their names on his list, and allowed them onto the train.

"Name?" Rookwood drawled at Neville.

Neville looked down nervously. "Neville Longbottom."

Rookwood laughed. "You as loopy as your parents Longbottom?" He asked, his eyes barring down at Neville through his death eater mask.

Before Neville had time to think of what he was doing he had pulled out his wand and had it pointed at Rookwoods neck, but before he could even think of a spell it was flying out of his hand. He turned around to face his disarmer, ready to attack, when he came face to face with a blonde haired, blue eyed girl. "Lu-Luna?" He questioned, shocked.

"I don't think it's a very good idea to take such a rash approach Neville." Luna said, her voice as airy as ever. She looked up at Rookwood. "And you should probably be a little nicer. My name is Luna Lovegood by the way."

"Yeah you're on here." Rookwood growled after glancing at his list quickly. "And Longbottom, I would watch your step. Things aren't going to be as lenient at Hogwarts this year and blondie here won't always be here to save your neck."

Neville continued to glare at the Death Eater, but Luna pushed him roughly onto the train. She took his hand and began to lead him down the aisle. "I saw Ginny through a window," She said. "Oh yes, here she is." She opened a compartment door, and sat down across from their red headed friend.

Ginny looked relieved at the sight of them. "I was getting worried about you guys," She said. "Macnair took me aside and questioned me about Harry and Hermione pretty roughly when I first came in. I thought they might be interrogating you as well."

Neville and Luna both shook their heads. "It's not as well known that we're friends with them." Neville said. "Plus you're Ron's sister."

"Well they didn't say anything about Ron. It seems his spattergroit excuse went over decently."

"Good," Neville said.

"They know Hermione is with Harry though?" Luna asked.

"Well I don't think they _know_ know," Ginny said. "But they're definitely very suspicious."

Neville and Luna nodded, and Neville felt the train give a small jolt and it began to move forward.

There was something about that moment that resonated with Neville in a way he'd not expected, and as he looked at Luna and Ginny he knew that they felt the same way. Before that moment it had been possible for them to go back, to run and go into hiding and stay out of the conflict, but with the jolt of the Hogwarts Express and the sound of it's engine there was no turning around. They were on this mission together. At that moment there was no Harry, Ron, or Hermione, and there was no fear. There was just the three of them and the road that lay ahead.

The moment was interrupted by a small knock. Jeremy, Cali, and Roger stood on the other side of the door. Luna and Ginny looked bewildered but Neville beckoned for the Hufflepuffs to come inside.

"Hey guys." Neville said, smiling at the newcomers.

"Hey Neville, hey Luna." Cali said, smiling at them.

"This is Cali, Jeremy, and Roger. They're fourth year Hufflepuffs." Neville told Luna and Ginny. "I thought we could tell them a little about the DA."

"The DA?" Jeremy asked, excitedly. "I thought that was just a rumor."

"It's not a rumor," Ginny said, "it's very real, and it's very serious." She turned to Neville. "Neville, they're so young."

"No. They're not they're the same age you, and Luna were when Harry originally started the DA." Neville said firmly. "They're the same age as you two were when we fought in the Department of Mysteries."

"But Neville-"Ginny started.

"Neville's right." Luna interrupted. "We're gonna need third and fourth years who weren't old enough to join last time."

"That's right." Neville said, "And Ginny, you didn't hear these guys talking, they're exactly the kind of people we want."

"We are quite brilliant." Roger said with a smirk. "And we're dedicated to fighting You-Know-Who and his followers."

Cali and Jeremy nodded in agreement. "We fought last year you know," Cali added. "When the Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts, we held our own really well against Macnair and Greyback."

Ginny sighed. "You guys are right." She conceded.

"So tell us a bit more about the DA." Jeremy said, his eyes alight with excitement.

"Well it's a secret organization, which would be why you've only hear rumors, so don't go telling anyone about it no matter how trustworthy they seem. For right now only me, Luna, and Ginny are recruiting," Neville said. He glanced at Ginny and Luna and they both nodded in agreement. "We're dedicated to fighting You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters and our goal this year is to make as much trouble for Snape and the Carrows as possible as well as get people ready in case they need to fight."

Jeremy smiled. "Brilliant."

"So you guys are interested in joining?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice.

"Absolutely." Cali said, and the two boys nodded.

"Okay." Neville said. "You guys seem trustworthy and I hope my instincts are right because if you betray us that could mean serious consequences for a whole lot of people."

"Don't worry." Roger said. "We've been looking for a chance to do something to fight the Death Eaters."

"Good, because just so you guys know, this mission, this group, it's not exactly safe," Ginny said. "You could very well get into a lot of trouble. And not just school trouble. Serious trouble."

Cali, Jeremy, and Roger exchanged a nervous glance but all three nodded. "We're willing to take that risk," Cali said.

"Alright," Ginny replied. "Welcome to the team." She reached into her pocket and pulled out three gold galleons. "Now these aren't real galleons." She explained to them. "They're enchanted and they're how we communicate. We can change the numbers and letters to send short messages, and when the message changes the galleon will heat up so try to keep it with you at all times."

The fourth years took the galleons and examined them curiously. "Can we send messages with them?" Jeremy asked.

"Well traditionally only one person does but you can, and since there isn't any real leader this time." Ginny said, and looked at Neville and Luna. "I mean all three of us are equally the leaders and because the stakes are so much higher I think we're probably gonna teach everyone in the DA how to at the first meeting."

"Cool." Jeremy said.

"For now just wait for it to burn." Luna said, "It'll have the info for our first meeting when it does."

"Now you guys should probably leave. It might seem suspicious that the three of us are hanging out with a bunch of fourth years."

Cali nodded and stood up. "Thanks you guys," She said. "For this." The other two nodded.

"No problem," Neville said, and the three left quietly.

Neville looked at Ginny and Luna nervously. "I know I probably should have checked with you guys about that first-" He began but Luna shook her head, silencing him.

"No. We don't need to check with each other for every little thing, just the major decisions. We need to trust each other. It's all we have." She said.

"Yeah I agree." Ginny said. "I mean we obviously should plan things together and stuff but as for getting new recruits or on the fly meetings I think we can do those independently."

"Okay good," Neville said.

The train jolted to a sudden stop sending Luna flying forward into his lap. He helped her up steadily and they looked nervously out of the compartment door. A tall, lanky Death Eater was striding down the corridor, and he stopped directly in front of their compartment, yanking the door open, and pulling out his wand. He attempted to grab Ginny up by the collar of her robes, but she was too quick for him. She pulled out her wand and blasted him backwards into the compartment door behind him.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She breathed, every word punctuated.

"Where is Harry Potter?" The Death Eater demanded, standing up. "Is he on this train?"

"How would we know where Harry Potter is?" Luna asked.

"We know you're friends with him."

"Yeah well he didn't inform us of his vacation plans." Neville snarled.

"Didn't know you had such an attitude Longbottom," The Death Eater said. "Last I heard you were a snivelling, pathetic squib, living in your parents shadow."

Neville lunged forward, but Ginny and Luna held him back. "We don't know where he is," Ginny said. "You can question us as much as you want but you're never going to get a different answer."

The Death Eater spared them one final glare before continuing down the train, glancing into every compartment.

"You have got to stop doing that Neville." Luna said. "You're going to get us all in trouble."

"Apparently they do suspect you two." Ginny said. "It looks like none of us are safe."


	4. DA

The remaining journey to Hogwarts went by uneventfully. It almost seemed to Neville as if this were any other year, but of course it wasn't, and Neville realized that he couldn't try to pretend it was. There was so much more at stake, and so much more to gain.

The train pulled to a stop, and Neville, Luna, and Ginny gathered their things. Suddenly there was a small tap on the window. Neville shot around, startled, but it was only Lavendar Brown. She smiled and allowed herself into the cramped compartment, shutting the door behind her with a click.

"Seamus told me that you guys are reinstating Dumbledore's Army." She said quickly. "I want to join."

"You were in the first DA weren't you?" Ginny asked, "You should have gotten the message on your coin."

"I chucked mine out a window last year after Ron and me broke up," Lavendar said, blushing a little. "I never thought that I'd need to use it again."

"Well luckily for you we've managed to make some more," Ginny said as she pulled another small gold coin out of her pocket, "But don't go chucking this around if you and me date and break up okay?"

"When are you guys thinking of starting meetings and stuff?" Lavendar asked.

"Oh we really don't have too much figured out yet." Luna replied, "But we want to get started pretty soon so probably in a week or so."

Lavendar smiled at her. "Good, I'm not sure I can stand doing nothing for long," She sighed, "I just get this incredible feeling that everything that I ever cared for about this place, everything magical about it, is going to be ripped away. I'm afraid that the Carrows and Snape are going to force their twisted ideas onto the younger students."

"Me too," Neville said. "That's why we're doing this." He was trying to sound more confident and sure of himself than he actually was, trying to appear a leader to this girl who he had always viewed as being above him. "It's good to have you."

"Thanks Neville." Lavendar replied, and she gave him a small smile before exiting the compartment.

Ginny slammed the door to the compartment and began to furiously throw all the things that she had removed during the ride into her trunk.

"What's wrong with you?" Neville asked, grabbing her hand.

"I just don't like her," Ginny replied, "And don't touch me." She ripped her arm away and continued tossing things into her trunk.

"You know Ginny," Luna said, "That temper is what gets your brother into trouble so often."

Ginny shot her a look that could put a basalisk to shame.

Neville, Ginny, and Luna entered the Great Hall together. As Neville looked up at the almost familiar scene he felt his whole body shaking. Snape was sitting in Dumbledore's tall chair wearing a peculiar look of what seemed to be intense concentration. Neville's heart filled with incredible hatred at the sight. On his left was a small woman, whose face seemed to catch the shadows of the room in a way that immersed her features in darkness. On Snape's other side was a man who looked eerily similar to the woman. Neville recognized them immediately as the Carrows. As he stared up at the sight of the three Death Eaters presiding over Hogwarts he knew for the first time without a flicker of a doubt that the mission that he, Luna, and Ginny had set for themselves was the right thing to be doing, and a glance at his two friends faces set in determination and anger confirmed this confidence.

A shove on his back brought him barrelling back to reality and he spun around to come face to face with Draco Malfoy glaring at him. "Move," The blonde boy spat, but Neville couldn't help but feel that his voice lacked a certain conviction. Still he moved aside and let him pass without a word.

Neville turned to Luna, "See you later," He said, "Try and find some possible recruits from third and fourth years."

"Yes I was planning to," Luna said, and she waved goodbye to Neville and Ginny and headed over to the Ravenclaw table. Neville and Ginny walked together to the Gryffindor table.

"You can't let people push you around like that Neville," Ginny said as they took seats next to each other, across from Seamus Finnigan.

"I can deal with my problems on my own, thanks." Neville said, but at the slightly hurt expression on Ginny's face he sighed, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Ginny said. "I just think you need to work on your assertiveness is all."

"You're probably right." Neville said quietly.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and a swarm of first years flooded into the room. Neville and Ginny turned their attention to the sorting. It carried on as usual except that without muggleborns it seemed that an unusual amount of students were sorted into Slytherin. Neville cheered along with the other Gryffindors as several young students took their places at their table. "How many of them do you think will leave this year thinking that muggleborns are scum?" Ginny whispered to him. He shrugged.

As the last first year scurried over to the Hufflepuff table Snape stood up and clinked his glass. The room feel silent.

"Welcome to all of you." Snape drawled, his lip sneering up, "Especially to those among us who come of noble stock." He nodded pointedly at the Slytherin table, "I just want to take this time to inform you all of a couple of changes that will be occurring this year. First off, I want you all to welcome our two new teachers, Professor Carrow, and Professor Carrow." He bowed slightly at the two Death Eaters Claps erupted from the Slytherin table. The rest of the hall remained silent.

The poor reaction did not go unnoticed by Snape. He turned back to face the students, and spoke slowly, "I see that some of you are under the impression that things at Hogwarts are not going to change. You seem to think that I will ignore your lack of respect for the Dark Lord's followers. This is not acceptable. When I introduce these two formidable professors you will clap whether you want to or not- and you will learn to want to. Now let me reintroduce the Carrows." Again he bowed to the two Death Eaters and the Slytherin table clapped enthusiastically. While several Hufflepuffs begrudgingly joined in, the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and about half of the Hufflepuff table remained still. Neville glanced over at Luna and smiled at the sight of her crossed arms and defiant stare.

Snape began to speak again, "That wasn't much better." He remarked and his lips twitched in a strange way. Neville couldn't help but notice that his voice seemed somewhat strained. "I think it's time you learned that you have no choice at this school. Your opinions do not matter unless they are opinions that support the Dark Lord and his noble work. Express any other opinion and you will be punished." He steadily raised his wand and pointed it out into the crowd of students.

Neville saw McGonagall's jaw tighten at the very left of the staff table. She looked ready to jump up and make a stand at any moment and Neville felt a rush of gratitude for his head of house. "Now students pay attention, " Snape said, and Neville looked up at him, "Now clap!" Snape said as he flicked his wand, and Neville felt his hands beginning to come together as the hall began to fill with the sound of unrestrained clapping.

He tried to resist, and he looked next to him as he tried to keep his hands at a standstill and saw that Ginny's hands were barely an inch apart and that she was fighting with all she had. Across the room Luna had managed to keep her hands a foot apart and barely looked like she was working hard.

But it was not Ginny or Luna who gave Neville strength. It was Seamus, sitting across from him, his hands only a half an inch apart, but resisting obeying Snape's curse as hard as he could. The simple sight of the boy who was not a member of his intimate group of friends standing up for what he believed in gave Neville enough strength to pull his hands apart. He was free of the spell.

As soon as he was free Neville reached next to him and wrenched Ginny's hands apart and the two of them each grabbed a hold of one of Seamus's hands and ripped his hands from one another. The others around the three of them were clapping unrelentlessly but the looks on their faces betrayed the pain that that simple motion was causing them.

Neville looked across the room and saw that Luna had managed to keep her hands at a foot apart. Looking around he realized that she was the only person in the room who was not free of the curse who was resisting.

Luna, however, was not looking at Neville or at any of the other students. She was staring at the staff table straight at Snape, and Neville was shocked to see that he was staring back at her. Snape seemed to be focusing all his efforts into getting Luna's hands to meet but they would not budge.

After almost thirty seconds Snape looked away and stood up. He waved his wand once and the clapping immediately subsided. Snape looked at the students with a hatred that Neville had never seen before. He was shocked by the intensity of it. Finally, Snape spoke, "I admit that I am impressed with some of you. It seems that four of you managed to resist clapping. This kind of power and intensity are traits that the Dark Lord looks for. You will not be punished for resisting my curse." He paused, "However your names have been noted and if you continue to oppose the Dark Lord and his followers let there be no mistake that you will be very sorry indeed."

Snape's eyes roved over to Neville, Ginny, and Seamus and Neville shuddered a little under his stare. Suddenly though he felt soft skin rub against his hand, and he looked down to see Ginny's hand resting on top of his, he took her hand in his and looked at her. She smiled at him just a little bit, and then slowly raised their clamped hands.

Everyone was staring at them. The message they were sending seemed to be loud and clear; the bond that they shared could be broken by nothing, not words, not spells, not pain. Nothing.

From across the room Neville saw Luna raise her wand and point it at them. A black jet shot across the room, and collided with their hands. When Neville looked up he saw only two letters, one on each of their hands.

**DA**


	5. The Threat

Snape was not happy. The moment that Luna had cast the spell that had inscribed DA onto Ginny and Neville's hands the whole of the Great Hall had gone silent for one second, and then suddenly it had been chaos. Slytherins were screaming curse words, and trying to shoot spells toward the Gryffindor table. Hufflepuffs were screaming their loyalty to Dumbledore and the DA. Gryffindors were jumping out of their chairs trying to avoid the spells from the Slytherins, and several Ravenclaws from Luna's table had cast a shield charm at the Gryffindors all at once.

It wasn't until Alecto Carrow had gone mad, and screamed "CRUCIO!" at the student nearest her, sending them into spasms of pain, and Snape had shouted "SILENCIO!" at the room at large that things calmed down. Several jets of light were still coming from the Slytherin table from people who could do nonverbal spells, but when they realized that the panic was gone they slowly lowered their wands.

Now Luna stood in front of the door to Snape's office ,waiting for Ginny and Neville to come out. She couldn't hear any noise coming from the behind the door, and she could not decide if this made her nervous or relieved. She wondered if Snape had placed Truffles in front of the door. They were small invisible creatures that blocked the sound of screams. She reached her hands forward, and clapped them together, trying to squash any truffles that might be there.

The door swung open. Snape stormed out, holding Ginny, and Neville in front of him by the collar of their robes. Ginny jerked herself away from Snape and stormed down the stairs without a word or glance at Luna. Neville however was still in Snape's grasp, shaking violently. Snape shoved him forward and pushed him into the wall baring down on him. Luna slowly removed her wand from her robes and held it at her side.

Snape, however, simply bared down on Neville, and spoke quietly to him, his voice shaking slightly with anger, "Remember what I said, and remind Weasley." His eyes met Neville's for a split second, and then he let go of him, "Leave!" He barked. Neville scurried down the stairs, stopping halfway down to give Luna an almost imperceptible nod.

Snape strode into his office quickly, his black cloak trailing behind him threateningly."Come in Lovegood," he barked.

Luna entered the office, making sure to keep a certain confidence in her stride. She had been in this office once before when Dumbledore had been headmaster, the day after the fight at the Department of Mysteries. At that time the office had been filled with all sorts of whirring silver objects, and interesting sights, but Snape seemed to have changed the decor to match his own personality. The majority of the office was covered in black, black cabinets, black tables, black desks. The portraits of the past headmasters were covered by black sheets. Books were scattered on top of many of the tables. Luna caught a glance of one titled Most Potente Potions. It did not look particularly pleasant to her.. A

dmist all the black several objects stood out as not matching their surroundings. The large, grand chair that had belonged to Dumbledore that Snape was currently sitting in seemed rather out of place in the dark office, and a silver pensieve, which sat on top of a large cabinet, immediately attracted Luna's eye.

"Sit down." Snape said, his voice surprisingly even. Luna did as she was told.

Snape's eyes bore into her and she felt like he was trying to read her mind. She couldn't help but smile a little at the thought. Her head was such a confusing place that he would never be able to find the answers he was looking for... although he would probably learn a lot about crumple-horned snorkacks. Finally after a long moment Snape spoke, "What you did tonight was unacceptable."

"I think that's a matter of opinion." Luna replied, her voice airy as usual but betraying a slight edge, "For instance, I think it's rather unacceptable that you're headmaster and that Death Eaters are teaching here, but you would probably disagree."

"I will not tolerate your disrespect Lovegood," Snape said. "You and your friends should give up whatever you're plotting now, or else I promise you that the consequences will be extremely severe."

"We're not plotting anything," Luna replied, "but if we were plotting something I would say that no consequences that you can possibly come up with could stop us."

"Your disobediance is astounding," Snape replied. "Now tell me what you're up to now or else you may find yourself spilling your greatest secrets to the Great Hall at breakfast tomorrow."

"Oh Veritaserum doesn't work on me," Luna replied. She pulled a small amulet out of the pocket of her robes. "This is made from the crushed horn of a Millersnizzle. It protects me from potions."

Snape leaned over the desk, his face close to hers. "You need to stop trusting in myths," he whispered, his voice like ice. "You're going to get yourself killed if you believe that such things will protect you." He reached over the table, snatched the amulet out of her hand, and stood up. Luna watched him, intense dislike coursing through her veins, and yet she did not hate him, for Luna Lovegood could never hate anybody.

Snape threw the amulet up and down, catching it and then throwing it again as if it was a child's ball. Suddenly he catapulted the amulet at the brick office wall with as much force as he could muster. The amulet hit the wall with a resounding crash and fell to the floor. It snapped clean in half. Snape stared at where it had hit the wall. Luna stared at Snape, shaking with anger.

"Did you see that?" Snape asked, still looking at the wall. "Did you see how your amulet which you put so much store in broke clean in half without any magic at all? How simply hitting a wall was enough to completely destroy a childhood fantasy?" He spun around to face Luna and slowly walked toward her, "I SAID DID YOU SEE THAT?" He was screaming now, and for the third time that night Luna removed her wand from the inside of her robes but Snape wrenched it out of her hand and threw it aside. "CHILDHOOD DREAMS HAVE NO PLACE IN THIS WORLD! THEY DO NOTHING FOR YOU! NOW GIVE UP THIS CHILDHOOD DREAM THAT YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS HAVE!" Snape was standing immediately in front of her now and she began to back away from him, "TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE UP TO! ARE YOU REINSTATING DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY?"

Luna whimpered slightly as her back made contact with the wall and Snape placed his hands on either side of her head, trapping her in place. Anger contorted his face. "TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE UP TO!"

Slowly Luna mustered up all the bravery she had inside her and spoke in a completely even voice, "We're planning to make your life completely miserable," She replied, "and there's nothing you can do about it." She raised her hands and pushed Snape away from her and ran to her wand, picking it up and pointing it at Snape, who withdrew his wand and pointed it at her.

"I brought you in here seperately from your friends because I thought you would be easier to persuade to talk," Snape said, still pointing his wand at her, "but now I see that just because you are in Ravenclaw doesn't mean you are reasonable so I'll tell you what I told Longbottom and Weasley. Things at Hogwarts are not what they used to be. If you don't step out of line you will be fine. Your status as a pureblood protects you from the Dark Lord's persecution and you should be grateful," Snape paused, then spoke slowly. "However, if you continue to resist the inevitable you may find yourself in a position that you don't want to be in, and when you leave school and are not longer allotted protection simply for being from good wizarding stock. Your actions here may find you a nice new home, in a casket six feet under the ground." Snape's lip curled into a malicious smile, "Now get out of my office."

Luna lowered her wand and turned to leave, but as she reached the door she turned to face Snape one more time. His wand was still pointing at her, and she glowered at him, "Just so you know Professor, when Harry wins and the Death Eaters are being rounded up I'll make sure to tell whoever is finding you all that you were kind enough to warn me about my impending doom. I'm sure that'll take a few years off your time in Azkaban, give you a chance to die happy." She turned back to the door, reveling in Snape's shocked face at her kindness. It had always been her belief that it was best to respond to cruelty with kindness.

Just as she reached for the knob the door flew open and Neville and Ginny stood in front of her, wands raised. They surveyed the scene slowly, clearly coming to the realization that their Gryffindor chivalry and rashness had been misplaced. Snape looked absolutely incensed and his nostrils flared as Luna slowly ushered the two out of the office and closed the door with a click behind them.

"You two." She said, "Should probably stop jumping the gun so often. I swear it's like Jarels have invaded your heads." She paused, "Thanks though, I'm glad you guys have my back. I'm glad we're friends." And with that she smiled, and walked down the stairs, thinking only of her warm bed in Ravenclaw tower.


	6. Recruits

_"What are you doing mommy?" The small girl asked, walking into the kitchen of her large house._

_ Her mother, a tall dark haired women whose face echoed her daughter's perfectly, smiled, "I'm trying to find a spell that can make food appear from nothing." The woman had her wand pointed at a spot on the wall determinedly._

_ "I thought you said that that was impossible," the small girl said, taking a seat at the kitchen table._

_ "Nothing's impossible if you set your mind to it my dear. Always remember that."_

_ "I will." _

_ "That's a good girl." The woman replied, "Now perhaps if we use the nominative form of the latin word for food, and make a motion like you would make while pressing dough," She continued mostly to herself. The little girl watched in earnest as the woman did a jab with her hands, "Panis!" She shouted._

_ A jet of purple flew from her wand straight into the wall, and ricocheted off, and back towards the woman. The spell hit her square in the chest and the woman fell to the ground, convulsing violently. _

_ The little girl screamed and jumped out of her chair, running to the doorway. "DADDY!" She screamed, "DADDY! HELP!" She heard footsteps running up from the basement and went to kneel next to her mother who had began to foam at the mouth. Her eyes were rolling back into her head and she let out a long, terrible scream just as the girls father ran into the room. _

_ And suddenly, as quickly as it had started, the woman was lying very still._

_ "Mommy?" The little girl said, her bottom lip trembling. She placed a hand on the woman's chest where her heart was. No movement. "Mommy!" The little girl trembled, and shook the woman roughly, "Please wake up! Please! Daddy! Fix her!" She looked up at her father with pleading eyes. He looked back at her as silent tears fell down his face._

Luna Lovegood shot up with a jolt, looking around at her surroundings. It took her a moment to recognize that she was in her four poster bed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her back was covered in warm sweat, and her throat stung. Her breathing was heavy and she allowed herself a minute to calm down before sliding her feet over the side of her bed and grabbing her robe, feeling as if the roaring fireplace of the commonplace and a good book would calm her down a bit. She had never been one for reading too many spellbooks, but she had read muggle fiction since she was very young. It was a habit passed on to her by her mother.

Slowly, Luna tiptoed down the stairs. As she reached the bottom step she stopped as she saw a boy sitting in the chair in front of the fireplace. She instantly recognized his sandy hair, blue eyes, and sharp features as Brian Bradley. They had only spoken a couple times but Luna had heard that he had been the one who had penned the name Loony Lovegood. He had also fiercely denied Voldemort's return during their fourth year.

Brian, however, smiled at her. Luna, feeling very taken aback, continued to stand and stare at the boy. Finally he spoke, "Are you just going to stand there?" He asked, raising his eyebrows and laughing.

"Oh," Luna said, shaking her head, "No I was- I was just checking to make sure there weren't any Keenies on the bottom step."

A small smile played on Brian's face, "What are Keenies?" He asked.

"They um- they make you trip on stairs." Luna replied, "They're invisible but if you listen you can hear them buzzing."

"Well if it makes you feel better I made it down the stairs just fine."

"Oh- yeah okay good." Luna said, and quickly walked down the rest of the stairs, and over to the seat next to Brian. "So what are you doing up?"

Brian held up a book that had been on his lap for her to see, the cover was old and torn and the title read Moste Potente Potions.

Luna gasped. "That book was in Snape's office!"

"Was it?" Brian asked, curiously, "No surprise really, it has some of the most vile things I've ever seen in my life. My Aunt bought gave me her copy over the summer because of one particular potion that it has in it." Brian flashed Luna a smile, and turned the book to a page with a folded the corner. Luna leaned over the arm of her chair to see the page. Emblazoned at the top of it was the name of the potion- The Blackhearts Poison. Under the title was a picture of a person who looked seemingly normal except for an unmistakable glazed look in their eyes.

Luna looked back up to Brian. "What does it do?" She asked.

"It make people more susceptible to influence," Brian said. "So like say you wanted to convince someone that they should buy you a certain birthday present, you'd just slip this into their drink, and suggest that they get you a Firebolt and then when the potion wears off the idea would be planted in their head and they'd buy you a firebolt. Of course it's not completely fool proof, the only thing that can completely control someone is the imperius curse, and it's usually used for much more sinister things, but that's the general idea."

"So say you wanted to convince someone that they shouldn't believe what a certain teacher says. Could you use this to implant the idea that that teacher was a liar?" Luna asked, her mind spinning.

Brian smiled. "Exactly," he said, "And that's why my Aunt gave it to me. My younger cousin is a first year this year and she doesn't want him listening to what the Carrows say so she asked me to make this and slip it into his drink at breakfast one morning."

Luna paused, "It's interesting, but isn't it kinda like mind control?" She asked, "And that'd be wrong right?"

"Well it's not really." Brian said, "If a person is really adamant to something the potion won't stop them from doing that thing or thinking that thought, but it makes it more likely that they'll remember what you said later and take that into consideration when they come to a situation where what you told them is important."

Luna nodded, "I just feel like you should only use it on a person if you had permission, you know?" She said, "I mean if you were to suggest them to get you a certain birthday present that'd be one thing, but if you're going to use it to change someone's ideas then it could be really dangerous."

"I guess you're right. But I have to use it on my cousin. I owe my Aunt. "

"Huh," Luna said, then slowly she spoke again, "Have you ever heard of Dumbledore's Army?"

Brian looked at her. "Dumbledore's Army?" He repeated, and then slowly recognition seemed to spark in him, "Dumbledore's Army- DA." He looked Luna in the eyes, "I've heard the name once, in our fourth year. I heard Ernie MacMillian mention it, but I don't know what it is. Does it have to do with what you marked on that Weasley girl and her friend in the Great Hall?"

"Yes," Luna said. "I did that to see what kind of reaction people would have. It was very... interesting." Luna's voice was as airy as ever as she said this, but the re was a hard, determined look in her eyes. "The DA is this kind of club. Only it's not really a club I guess. I mean it's an organization made up of students who are serious about fighting You-Know-Who. Harry Potter started it two years ago to rebel against Umbridge and train people to fight."

"Ah," Brian said, "That's why I wouldn't have heard about it I suppose." His cheeks turned a little red in the firelight.

"Right," She said, she held nothing against those who had denied Voldemort's return but she also didn't think it was right to tell them that it was okay. "So this year me, Neville, and Ginny have decided to restart it so that we can fight the Carrows, and Snape."

"So why are you telling me this?" Brian asked.

"Because I think you should join," Luna said. "We need new members. Half of the people who were involved last time have either graduated or are muggleborns. We had more than thirty members but we're left with about fifteen, and that's counting Ginny, Neville, and me. We need to build up our numbers if we're going to accomplish anything, but you should know that if you do join you could get into a lot of trouble. This isn't just rebellion. It's a war."

"So you're asking me to join this group of yours that will openly attack the Carrows and Snape?" Brian asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I'm asking you to pledge your life to a group that will openly attack the Carrows and Snape."

Brian smiled. "I'm in. God knows I have to make amends for how I acted towards Potter two years ago and any group that's fighting against You-Know-Who's supporters is fighting for Potter so I suppose that's the best way to go about it." He stood up. "Let me know when we're starting this thing okay?" He began to walk towards the stairs but stopped on the first step and turned back around to face Luna. "Night Luna," he said, and smiled at Luna, who despite herself smiled back.

The next day Luna was shaken awake by two strong hands. She looked up into the face of Terry Boot. She was still in the chair in the common room where she had fallen asleep with a copy of The Catcher In The Rye on her lap. "Oh hello Terry," she said, sitting up.

"You better get going," he replied. "Breakfast starts in like ten minutes and apparently Snape's making some major announcement. Plus we have to get our schedules."

Luna sprang up. "Save me a seat?" She called as she scurried down the stairs.

"Sure!" Terry called back as Luna turned the corner, and entered her dorm.

It took Luna only ten minutes to get completely dressed and run down to the great hall. She entered the room just as Snape was standing up and took the seat next to Terry. As she sat down Brian smiled at her from a little down the table before turning back to talk to a first year boy who looked rather frightened. Michael Corner, and Anthony Goldstein flanked Terry on either side. They both looked grave at the prospect of Snape's speech.

"Attention!" Snape called from the head table, and just as the night before every face in the hall turned to face the new headmaster with curiousity. Snape smiled cruelly down at them. "It is my pleasure to inform you that this year it will be mandatory for all students to take Muggle Studies, and that we will be expanding our curriculum to not only cover muggles but also mudbloods."

"Don't you dare use that word!" A shout came from the Hufflepuff table, and Luna looked to see one of the fourth year boys, Jeremy, that Neville had introduced her and Ginny to on the train standing up. Roger and Cali seemed to be trying to pull him down but he pushed them off easily.

Snape turned to stare at Jeremy. "Mudblood," He said again. "You're mother is a mudblood isn't she Collins?"

"She's a muggleborn!" Jeremy shouted back.

"She's a mudblood!" Amycus Carrow shouted, and he raised his wand, but Snape held up his hand to stop him.

"Detention Collins." He said smoothly, "Now sit back down." He flicked his wand lazily and Jeremy was forced back into his seat.

Snape turned back to the student body in general, "As I was saying, you will all have muggle studies, and also your Defense Against The Dark Arts class has been changed to something more substantial- the study of the Dark Arts."

The room was entirely quiet, everybody seemed to be staring at Snape in shock. As Luna looked across the room she could see Ginny and Neville whispering to each other urgently.

Snape spoke again, "Now," he said, "I would also like to inform you that if you hear any student speaking about Harry Potter, or Hermione Granger's whereabouts I would like you to report what they have said directly to me." He gave the whole room a serious glance, "You should tell no body else, go straight to me. However if you hear anybody speaking in support of Harry Potter or against the Dark Lord and not mentioning where they may be you may report that to Professors Carrow. I have no desire to be bothered with every conversation that you hear about Harry Potter, only the ones that involve where he is." Snape paused, "Now Professors Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Slughorn will please pass out schedules to your designated houses."

The four teachers got up reluctantly, and the look of hatred on their was not missed by Luna.


	7. Mudblood

Jeremy couldn't help it. He always seemed to lose control when he heard anyone mention the word. The word that made his skin crawl. The word that made him want to scream and stamp his feet and cause whoever had dared utter it the worst kind of pain. The word that gave him such hatred that he absolutely knew that he could use any unforgivable curse on whoever had said it, even the killing curse, with perfect precision. Mudblood.

So that was why Jeremy was currently being practically forced to stay in his seat by Cali and Roger, who flanked him and were pushing his arms dangerously hard against the desk as Alecto Carrow spewed forth "information" about the importance of blood supremacy in his first ever muggle studies lesson.

Alecto had started the lesson by explaining to the class of fourth year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors exactly why muggle born witches and wizards should be immediately removed from wizarding society and sent to be given the Dementors kiss. This was approximately the point where Jeremy had brandished his wand and had been planning to Crucio Carrow before Cali had snatched his wand out of his hand, and pushed him back into the his seat while Carrow's back was turned. About ten minutes later, while Carrow was drawing a series of very intricate diagrams about how muggles and animals were more similar than muggles and wizards, Roger had had to help Cali restrain Jeremy as he had begun to make very violent motions and had attempted to jump over his desk in his attempts to kill the teacher.

Now though, twenty minutes after his attempted murder, Jeremy had to admit that there was probably no point in his friends continued restraints. He could practically feel his energy and spirit being sucked out of him by Carrow's lecture. He could begin to feel the true message of her class sinking in. Behind all the muggle hating and bigotry there was another, more important, message that was being fed to the class; it was hopeless to fight back.

"Muggles live like animals." Carrow drawled while flourishing her wand and magicking yet another diagram on the board."As you can see by this diagram, they are constantly killing each other over land and resources and have little ability to run an effective government- yes Ms.-?"

"Vane," a cold girl's voice said. Jeremy glanced to a few tables over where Romilda Vane, a Gryffindor girl in his year who he had rarely spoken to, was standing up and piercing Carrow with a hard stare.

"Would you like to ask a question about the inferiority of muggles Ms. Vane?" Alecto asked, her voice just as cold as Romilda's.

"Not exactly," Romilda replied. The whole class looked at her in awe, "I was actually just wondering, if it's so bad that the muggles are killing each other over land and stuff how exactly is it not bad that your "master" is out killing people just because he's afraid of Harry Potter?"

"The Dark Lord is not afraid of Harry Potter!" Carrow roared, beginning to move slowly towards Romilda as she spoke, "He has never feared anybody! He is doing the noble work of purifying the wizarding race!"

"He's scared that Harry Potter will triumph over him like he did when he was just two years old, and again when he was only eleven, and again and again, more times than you can imagine!" Romilda shouted back.

Carrow was still moving slowly towards the girl, like a panther waiting to strike it's prey. "You think you know what you're talking about?" She said quietly, "YOU! DON'T! KNOW! ANYTHING!" Every word was sharp and clear, strong and threatening.

"NO! YOU DON'T!" Romilda screamed back, and then suddenly Carrow ripped her wand out of her robes and swung it violently, pointing it at Romilda as an orange streak of light came shooting out of it. The girl fell to the floor. Her body lay perfectly still as the room filled with silence.

Roger and Cali let go of Jeremy's arms and the three friends stood up and ran towards the Gryffindor girl, joining another boy who Jeremy recognized as Jimmy Peakes. He was shaking furiously, crouching over Romilda. For a few seconds there was silence and then Romilda began to make the most unholy and terrifying sound that Jeremy had ever heard in his entire life. It was like a scream only much, much worse. It seemed as if she was possessed by some terrible spirit.

She began to shake uncontrollably. All the color seemed to drain from her face, leaving her as white as a ghost. Her eyes were as empty as a corpse's. Jimmy Peakes was trying to hold her still as tears cascaded down his cheeks. "Please!" He pleaded, looking up at Carrow. "Please stop it! Please!"

Carrow laughed wickedly at Jimmy's pleading face, "You think I'll just listen to you?" She asked, "No! I will not let her go until every single student in this class gets the message. You can't fight! If you try you'll be destroyed. Mudbloods-"

"CRUCIO!" Every face in the room turned to Jeremy as he screamed the curse.

A look of shock passed over Carrow's face and then suddenly she was on the floor, writhing in pain and screaming. Romilda had stopped shaking as the curse Carrow had cast was broken and she lay on the floor very still. After a few seconds Carrow stopped writhing. Slowly she began to sit up, and turned to face Jeremy.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Carrow was thrown back into a desk as both Cali and Roger shouted the spell at the same time.

The rest of the class seemed shocked. Everyone stared at Carrow. Slowly, fear began to build up inside of Jeremy as he realized how much trouble he was going to be in, and perhaps even more importantly how much trouble Roger and Cali were going to be in because of him.

"Run." The voice of Andrew Kirke broke the silence and tore his gaze from Carrow's still body.

"Is she-?" Jeremy asked, unable to complete the sentence, motioning to Romilda Vane.

"She'll be fine," Jimmy Peakes replied, but he didn't take his eyes off her. "You guys need to leave though." And he looked away from Romilda for just a quick second, and muttered, "Thank you."

"You should get her out of here," Cali said, "Take her up to your guys common room, and find Ginny Weasley, or Neville Longbottom. They'll be able to take care of her."

"What about Madame Pomfrey?" Andrew asked, "Shouldn't we take her to her."

"I don't think Snape would approve." Cali replied, "But if that's what Ginny or Neville says then do it."

"Why should we listen to them?" Jimmy Peakes asked, "Aren't there people who would be better, like Seamus or Parvati? I'm pretty sure both of them have better marks than Neville or Ginny."

"Trust us," Jeremy said. He turned his attention to Cali and Roger, "We should go."

The other two nodded, and they walked briskly out the door together, trying to appear braver than they felt.

Outside the classroom Jeremy slumped down against the wall, his breathing heavy. He had let his anger get the best of him in the classroom, and it had certainly been a mistake, but he couldn't bring himself to regret his actions. Carrow had deserved what she got.

"Jeremy." Cali's soft voice penetrated Jeremy's thought. He looked up at her. She was looking at him with gentle, understanding eyes, which was certainly not the kind of look that he usually got from his wild friend. "We can't stay here."

"Why not?" Jeremy asked, and he could barely stifle a sob as he began to break down completely, the impact of his actions bearing down on him, "It's not like we can hide forever. We're going to have to face what we've done eventually."

"You're right." Cali squatted down so that she was sitting face to face in front of him, "They are going to find us eventually and we are going to be punished. But we can't just sit here and wait for that to happen. We have to make capturing us hell for them."

"But-"

"Jeremy a second ago you were crucioing a professor. I would say that you have proved yourself capable of creating a little rebellion." Cali's tone had turned brisk and sharp, and Jeremy was reminded strongly of Professor McGonagall. She stood up and held up a hand for him. Sighing, he took it and she pulled him up. Cali smiled, "That's better. Now let's go."

They sprinted down the hallway, not stopping until they reached the turn that would take them to Hufflepuff tower. Jeremy and Cali paused but Roger firmly said "no," and they continued down the hallway, moving slower now that they were away from the classroom.

"We need to make sure to avoid teachers," Roger said.

Cali nodded, "We have to find somewhere secure to stay."

"I don't know any hidden passages..." Jeremy said, "At least not any that the teachers wouldn't know about."

"The Room of Requirement is available."

Jeremy, Cali, and Roger spun around in shock. Jeremy could feel his breathe hitch and panic seemed to strangle him. But at the sight of the person behind them he calmed.

Ginny Weasley didn't smile. She seemed to be considering the three of them. After a long silence she finally said, "You shouldn't attack unless you have a plan."

"How do you-?" Jeremey began but Ginny interrupted him.

"I was on break and suddenly Jimmy Peakes is in the Common Room with an unconscious Romilda Vane slung over his shoulder totally in hysterics. I couldn't get any information as to how it happened until Andrew Kirke runs in ten minutes later going on about you," she shot an accusing glare at Jeremy, "crucioing Carrow and then the three of you knocking her out and taking off. So I left Vane with Neville and came to find you."

"Oh."

"Anyways you guys can't run for long," Ginny continued. "Snape'll be out for blood and personally I think it's probably a good idea for you three to learn a lesson on not jumping the gun and making stupid hot headed decisions." She paused, "Not that I'm really one to talk. But I'm not just gonna give you guys up. We're going to the Room of Requirement for tonight to make a plan that will hopefully take the Carrows and Snape's minds off of your little stunt long enough that they won't kill you." Her gaze seemed to soften a little bit and she sighed. "At the very least you guys have forced us into taking action right away. Now come on." She headed down the corridor, not looking behind her to see if Jeremy, Cali, and Roger were following.

The three of them stood in shock for a second before following Ginny Weasley down the corridor to their first official meeting of the DA.


	8. The First Meeting

Jeremy couldn't help it. He always seemed to lose control when he heard anyone mention the word. The word that made his skin crawl. The word that made him want to scream and stamp his feet and cause whoever had dared utter it the worst kind of pain. The word that gave him such hatred that he absolutely knew that he could use any unforgivable curse on whoever had said it, even the killing curse, with perfect precision. Mudblood.

So that was why Jeremy was currently being practically forced to stay in his seat by Cali and Roger, who flanked him and were pushing his arms dangerously hard against the desk as Alecto Carrow spewed forth "information" about the importance of blood supremacy in his first ever muggle studies lesson.

Alecto had started the lesson by explaining to the class of fourth year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors exactly why muggle born witches and wizards should be immediately removed from wizarding society and sent to be given the Dementors kiss. This was approximately the point where Jeremy had brandished his wand and had been planning to Crucio Carrow before Cali had snatched his wand out of his hand, and pushed him back into the his seat while Carrow's back was turned. About ten minutes later, while Carrow was drawing a series of very intricate diagrams about how muggles and animals were more similar than muggles and wizards, Roger had had to help Cali restrain Jeremy as he had begun to make very violent motions and had attempted to jump over his desk in his attempts to kill the teacher.

Now though, twenty minutes after his attempted murder, Jeremy had to admit that there was probably no point in his friends continued restraints. He could practically feel his energy and spirit being sucked out of him by Carrow's lecture. He could begin to feel the true message of her class sinking in. Behind all the muggle hating and bigotry there was another, more important, message that was being fed to the class; it was hopeless to fight back.

"Muggles live like animals." Carrow drawled while flourishing her wand and magicking yet another diagram on the board."As you can see by this diagram, they are constantly killing each other over land and resources and have little ability to run an effective government- yes Ms.-?"

"Vane," a cold girl's voice said. Jeremy glanced to a few tables over where Romilda Vane, a Gryffindor girl in his year who he had rarely spoken to, was standing up and piercing Carrow with a hard stare.

"Would you like to ask a question about the inferiority of muggles Ms. Vane?" Alecto asked, her voice just as cold as Romilda's.

"Not exactly," Romilda replied. The whole class looked at her in awe, "I was actually just wondering, if it's so bad that the muggles are killing each other over land and stuff how exactly is it not bad that your "master" is out killing people just because he's afraid of Harry Potter?"

"The Dark Lord is not afraid of Harry Potter!" Carrow roared, beginning to move slowly towards Romilda as she spoke, "He has never feared anybody! He is doing the noble work of purifying the wizarding race!"

"He's scared that Harry Potter will triumph over him like he did when he was just two years old, and again when he was only eleven, and again and again, more times than you can imagine!" Romilda shouted back.

Carrow was still moving slowly towards the girl, like a panther waiting to strike it's prey. "You think you know what you're talking about?" She said quietly, "YOU! DON'T! KNOW! ANYTHING!" Every word was sharp and clear, strong and threatening.

"NO! YOU DON'T!" Romilda screamed back, and then suddenly Carrow ripped her wand out of her robes and swung it violently, pointing it at Romilda as an orange streak of light came shooting out of it. The girl fell to the floor. Her body lay perfectly still as the room filled with silence.

Roger and Cali let go of Jeremy's arms and the three friends stood up and ran towards the Gryffindor girl, joining another boy who Jeremy recognized as Jimmy Peakes. He was shaking furiously, crouching over Romilda. For a few seconds there was silence and then Romilda began to make the most unholy and terrifying sound that Jeremy had ever heard in his entire life. It was like a scream only much, much worse. It seemed as if she was possessed by some terrible spirit.

She began to shake uncontrollably. All the color seemed to drain from her face, leaving her as white as a ghost. Her eyes were as empty as a corpse's. Jimmy Peakes was trying to hold her still as tears cascaded down his cheeks. "Please!" He pleaded, looking up at Carrow. "Please stop it! Please!"

Carrow laughed wickedly at Jimmy's pleading face, "You think I'll just listen to you?" She asked, "No! I will not let her go until every single student in this class gets the message. You can't fight! If you try you'll be destroyed. Mudbloods-"

"CRUCIO!" Every face in the room turned to Jeremy as he screamed the curse.

A look of shock passed over Carrow's face and then suddenly she was on the floor, writhing in pain and screaming. Romilda had stopped shaking as the curse Carrow had cast was broken and she lay on the floor very still. After a few seconds Carrow stopped writhing. Slowly she began to sit up, and turned to face Jeremy.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Carrow was thrown back into a desk as both Cali and Roger shouted the spell at the same time.

The rest of the class seemed shocked. Everyone stared at Carrow. Slowly, fear began to build up inside of Jeremy as he realized how much trouble he was going to be in, and perhaps even more importantly how much trouble Roger and Cali were going to be in because of him.

"Run." The voice of Andrew Kirke broke the silence and tore his gaze from Carrow's still body.

"Is she-?" Jeremy asked, unable to complete the sentence, motioning to Romilda Vane.

"She'll be fine," Jimmy Peakes replied, but he didn't take his eyes off her. "You guys need to leave though." And he looked away from Romilda for just a quick second, and muttered, "Thank you."

"You should get her out of here," Cali said, "Take her up to your guys common room, and find Ginny Weasley, or Neville Longbottom. They'll be able to take care of her."

"What about Madame Pomfrey?" Andrew asked, "Shouldn't we take her to her."

"I don't think Snape would approve." Cali replied, "But if that's what Ginny or Neville says then do it."

"Why should we listen to them?" Jimmy Peakes asked, "Aren't there people who would be better, like Seamus or Parvati? I'm pretty sure both of them have better marks than Neville or Ginny."

"Trust us," Jeremy said. He turned his attention to Cali and Roger, "We should go."

The other two nodded, and they walked briskly out the door together, trying to appear braver than they felt.

Outside the classroom Jeremy slumped down against the wall, his breathing heavy. He had let his anger get the best of him in the classroom, and it had certainly been a mistake, but he couldn't bring himself to regret his actions. Carrow had deserved what she got.

"Jeremy." Cali's soft voice penetrated Jeremy's thought. He looked up at her. She was looking at him with gentle, understanding eyes, which was certainly not the kind of look that he usually got from his wild friend. "We can't stay here."

"Why not?" Jeremy asked, and he could barely stifle a sob as he began to break down completely, the impact of his actions bearing down on him, "It's not like we can hide forever. We're going to have to face what we've done eventually."

"You're right." Cali squatted down so that she was sitting face to face in front of him, "They are going to find us eventually and we are going to be punished. But we can't just sit here and wait for that to happen. We have to make capturing us hell for them."

"But-"

"Jeremy a second ago you were crucioing a professor. I would say that you have proved yourself capable of creating a little rebellion." Cali's tone had turned brisk and sharp, and Jeremy was reminded strongly of Professor McGonagall. She stood up and held up a hand for him. Sighing, he took it and she pulled him up. Cali smiled, "That's better. Now let's go."

They sprinted down the hallway, not stopping until they reached the turn that would take them to Hufflepuff tower. Jeremy and Cali paused but Roger firmly said "no," and they continued down the hallway, moving slower now that they were away from the classroom.

"We need to make sure to avoid teachers," Roger said.

Cali nodded, "We have to find somewhere secure to stay."

"I don't know any hidden passages..." Jeremy said, "At least not any that the teachers wouldn't know about."

"The Room of Requirement is available."

Jeremy, Cali, and Roger spun around in shock. Jeremy could feel his breathe hitch and panic seemed to strangle him. But at the sight of the person behind them he calmed.

Ginny Weasley didn't smile. She seemed to be considering the three of them. After a long silence she finally said, "You shouldn't attack unless you have a plan."

"How do you-?" Jeremey began but Ginny interrupted him.

"I was on break and suddenly Jimmy Peakes is in the Common Room with an unconscious Romilda Vane slung over his shoulder totally in hysterics. I couldn't get any information as to how it happened until Andrew Kirke runs in ten minutes later going on about you," she shot an accusing glare at Jeremy, "crucioing Carrow and then the three of you knocking her out and taking off. So I left Vane with Neville and came to find you."

"Oh."

"Anyways you guys can't run for long," Ginny continued. "Snape'll be out for blood and personally I think it's probably a good idea for you three to learn a lesson on not jumping the gun and making stupid hot headed decisions." She paused, "Not that I'm really one to talk. But I'm not just gonna give you guys up. We're going to the Room of Requirement for tonight to make a plan that will hopefully take the Carrows and Snape's minds off of your little stunt long enough that they won't kill you." Her gaze seemed to soften a little bit and she sighed. "At the very least you guys have forced us into taking action right away. Now come on." She headed down the corridor, not looking behind her to see if Jeremy, Cali, and Roger were following.

The three of them stood in shock for a second before following Ginny Weasley down the corridor to their first official meeting of the DA.


End file.
